Riverdance
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Merlin finds a mysterious girl in the forest who has a dangerous past and different kind of magic that Camelot had never seen before…
1. Chapter 1

**Riverdance**

**I do not own Merlin.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Merlin finds a mysterious girl in the forest who has a dangerous past and different kind of magic that Camelot had never seen before…**

_The third day of the ninth month, in the twenty first year of the King Uther's reign, late afternoon_

I could hear voices, but I didn't know what they were saying. I moaned and tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. I felt something cool and damp being placed on my forehead. I smelled herbs- rosemary and garlic and cloves and aloe and… was that belladonna? I inhaled again. Yep, the poisonous plant defiantly was belladonna. I heard muttering; I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"When will she wake up, Gaius? She's already been asleep for two weeks!" I heard someone- a young man by the sound of it- with a lofty voice, demand. I raised my mental eyebrows. He must be someone important to be speaking that way.

"Your Highness, the lass's injuries were quiet critical when you and Merlin brought her to me. The medicine I gave her will make her sleep until she is healed," scolded a much older, wiser voice.

_Medicine? Injuries? Merlin?_ My head, swimming, I forced my eyes open and sat up with a gasp.

I stared at my surroundings with wide, frightful eyes. I was in a room that held a chest and a cot. I was on the cot. A chorus of _mew_s met my ears as I saw the basket of kittens that I had saved from being drowned.

"Easy, easy, easy!" I heard someone saying, pushing me back onto the pillows. I honestly thought I was being attacked. I lashed out and caught the pusher by the face, causing him to fall away from me. I leapt up and with quick eyes, saw the young man starting to stand with his sword halfway out of its sheath. With lightning fast speed, I grabbed the sword and winced as I felt my injured wrists jar with pain. But I still held the sword up with pristine balance and skill.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," soothed the man whose sword I had stolen.

"Says who? All my life, I have been beaten, raped, molested, teased at, whistled at, and slapped at. All that just because I'm a gypsy." I laughed bitterly at the look of shock on the man's face. "For over a century, the people of Walealdor had made it a sport to try and kill as many gypsies as they could. Well, I'm one of the lasts left. I have travel far and wide, making my bread the hard way- using my talents and skills that I had been taught to memorize for the time I was just a babe in the cradle. Now who are you to tell me that everything will be alright?"

I heard a noise behind me; I turned to see what it who, and I was ambushed. With a shriek of fury, I was grabbed the sword man and held to his by his arms.

"Release me at once and let me fight!" I shrieked.

"Easy, lass." I heard the old man say. He had stood in the corner, watching the drama unfold. He approached me, holding a wooden cup full of a clear liquid. "Drink, he ordered me, tipping the cup to my mouth. I felt as though I had no choice but to obey. My bones felt as though they had been turned to liquid, and I felt myself go limp into the sword man's arms. He easily scooped me up and deposited me onto the bed again. I was awake, only I couldn't move.

"What did you give me? Madder root, Cassia Bark, Thyme Leaf and Mint?" I asked. The old man just chuckled.

"Gaius, how did she know?" I heard an unseen voice ask.

I myself chuckled. "I am- or was- my tribe's healer. People came to me for every kind of ailment; poxes, scars that they didn't want, childbirth and even pregnancy preventions."

"A healer, too? Good Lord, she was a busy girl!" chuckled Gaius.

I felt something fuzzy butting my hand. I raised my head a little bit and saw one of the kittens rubbing its tiny head against my palm. I smiled as it clawed its way onto my bare stomach.

"By the way, what are you wearing?" sword man asked me.

I sent him an evil look. "It's something that I wear so that way I can do my talents much better," I informed him, giggling as I felt the kitten's scratchy though washing my belly.

The three men introduced themselves to me. The old man was Gaius, King Uther's physician. The blond haired man with the lofty voice was- surprise, surprise- Crown Prince Arthur. The other unseen voice was Merlin, Gaius's apperntiance.

They got me settled in (long story short) and Merlin gave me a thick, leather bound book with blank pages inside. He said that it was to "record my feelings", so I took it, to spare his the pain.

Oh, oh, someone's at the door, waiting for me!

_The third day of the ninth month, in the twenty first year of the King Uther's reign, moonrise_

King Uther had heard of me through a source, and wished to speak with me. I'll start from the beginning.

Gaius opened the wooden door to show two guards dressed in red and gold silk. They bowed when the saw Arthur and nodded at Merlin.

"We have orders from the king to bring the girl to him," spoke up one knight.

I was too tired to remind them that I had a name, so I just went with them.

On our way to the king's throne room, I noticed that some servants had stopped to goggle and giggle as we passed. I looked behind me and saw that my kittens- all seven of them!- had lined themselves up and were fallowing me single filed line like ducklings.

I think the guards noticed it too, for they were grinning like idiots. Finally, after walking through several corridors, we reached a set of double doors that were at least the height of ten men and the width of nine men.

The guards went to each door and opened them at the same time, allowing myself and my line of marching kittens to enter the king's throne room.

I had to wait a minute for my eyes to adjust; but when they did, I saw the king for the first time in my life.

He was a stern looking man with steel grey hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a gold crown on his head and he held himself with pride.

"What is your name?" His voice rang loud and clear throughout the hall. I could very clearly hear the nobles muttering about my clothes.

But I kept my head up, shoulders back, back straight- just as Mama taught me, and my voice rang throughout the hall, just as loudly and clearly as the king's.

"My name is Twilight Rose, or Rose, as I was called among my people, and I am of the gypsy tribe called Nature's Bloom." I looked the king squarely in the eye. "I am the only remaining gypsy of that tribe."

"How old are you?" boomed the king. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Merlin and Gaius taking their places with the servants. I turned my gaze back to Uther and saw Arthur slipping besides his father.

"I believe I am seventeen winters old, sire," I answered.

"What are your talents?" He seemed gueiunely cerious about what I could do.

I smiled mysteriously at the king as I walked over to the musicians. I softly hummed a tune to them and walked back to the center of the floor. I slipped out of my coin purse that I always wore around my hips, my castanets. Off my hips came my dancing scarf. I nodded at the musicans to start, and they did so.

A mysterious song filled the hall, and I started to dance, swaying my hips as I used my voice and hands to convey and weave a tale.

"Was it her face that invaded your mind?

The kind that isn't that hard to find?

She lets you think that you found her first

That's how she works, her sick and twisted gypsy curse"

I pulled a knife out of thin air, tossing it up and down a few time to increase the attention that was on me.

"She can swallow knives, she can swallow lives

Golden black stare, but the night of your demise"

I made the knife dissapered into thin air and I continued to dance my hypitizing dance.

"Try to run away with the gypsy woman

Good today then gone for good (for good)

Can't get away with the gypsy woman

Run, no one will know your secret's down below

But you can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go

The gypsy woman"

I seemed to have caught everyone's attention, including my kittens, who were bobbing their heads in time to the music.

"This is her favorite game to play

She's got you stumbling, stum-stu-stumbling

Talks with a grin, 'cause she's got no shame

Enjoy the fame, bringing down the family name"

I brought my veil up so that only my eyes were showing- perfect for the next lines.

"She can swallow knives, she can swallow lives

Golden black stare, but the night of your demise"

I whipped the veil behind me as my castanets started to play. I twirled around several times on my toes, feling my scarf molding with my body as I danced.

"Try to run away with the gypsy woman

Good today then gone for good (for good)

Can't get away with the gypsy woman

Run, no one will know your secret's down below

But you can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go

The gypsy woman"

I brought my hands up and around as I started to use them as well to tell my tale.

"She can rob you blind with just one look from those eyes

Out of all the thieves that trained her, none of them can tame her"

I looked at Arthur in the eye and I could see into his heart. He prized tournaments, banquets, fighting, and his two friends. Merlin and Gwen.

"Try to run away with the gypsy woman

Good today then gone for good (for good)

Can't get away with the gypsy woman

Run, no one will know your secret's down below

But you can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go

The gypsy woman"

I caught the king's eye; I saw that he loved his son, his kingdom, and his late wife.

"But you can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go

The gypsy woman"

I looked at all the nobles watching me; they were enchanted by my tale.

"Tell me was it worth it, can you say it's worth it?

Tell me was it working, and tell me it was worth it? "

I ended with several acrobatics and posed. Out of my scarf, flew hundreds of colorful butterflies. The entire hall was silent for a few moments; then everyone burst out into full applause. I even heard cheers and a few whistles.

I stood in my pose, both feet positioned so that my toes were pointing in opposite directions and that the sides of my feet were touching.

I looked up and saw Uther was clapping for me. I smiled at Arthur before I felt something nudging my ankle. I looked down and saw that my kittens had surrounded me and were mewing their approval. I bent and picked up one of the kittens and held it under my chin, enjoying her rumbling purring.

After bowing to the king, Arthur, and the court, I found myself outside the doors with my kittens looking at me questionly, asking me what I was going to do next.

So I wandered through the castle and finally found myself back in Gaius's workroom. I went into Merlin's room and grabbed the wicker basket that I used to bring the kittens with me on my daring escape from Walealdor to Camelot and motioned for my kittens to hop in.

After much more wandering, I found myself at the marketplace, where I wandered from stall to stall, looking at all the wares. I bought some colorful ribbons for my hair, some jewelry for my ears and belly piercings (jewelry is quite cheap here- only one copper noble for a ruby!) a new quill, some ink and another blank book.

As I was on my way back up to the castle, I accidently bumped into someone, sending her backet of fruit to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" I cried, as I started to round up the fruit my kittens helped too, and in no time at all, we had the basket full again.

"Thank you," the girl said, giving my kittens odd looks. "I'm Guinevere. I'm a servant up at the castle." She smiled friendly like at me, and I couldn't help but like her.

"I'm called Rose." We walked up to the castle, chatting and giggling at my kitten's antic attempts to look like big, bold cats.

We reached the castle just as the sun was about to set. I rushed out to the gardens to watch the sunset. I spied an apple tree, and with the agility of an acrobat, climbed it. I reached the top and laid on my stomach on the thick branches. I allowed my billowy black skirt to fall off the sides of the branch as I propped my head up with my elbows. I have always loved watching the sunsets and sunrises. I sighed, kicking my feet up so that I formed a crescent moon of sorts. I wasn't afraid of letting anyone see my legs; underneath my skirt, I wore billowy pants that were cinched off at the ankles.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" someone spoke from below, causing me to yelp and accidently roll off my branch. I fell into the surprised arms of Prince Arthur, who just laughed while I scowled.

"It is better to fall then to be caught," I quoted Mama's words of wisdom from when she was teaching me acrobatic tricks.

"And that makes sense how?" Arthur asked me, not letting go. I rolled my eyes.

"It means it is better to learn thing the hard way then to take a shortcut," I patently explained, as though I were speaking to a child.

"Is that real?" he asked me, eyeing my belly piercing.

"Why don't you find out?" I smirked. He gave me a look that said, _you're kidding, right? _I sent him one that said, _no_.

"On second thought…" he quickly said, turning a shade of red that I didn't know existed.

I realized that he still hadn't put me down. But for some strange reason or another… I liked the feeling of his strong arms under my legs and back. I really did like it.

He realized that he was still holding me, and he gently set me back onto my feet. I didn't want to leave him, so I sat down beside him on the bench as we watched the sunset. The second it got dark, it was cold. I began to shiver pitifully. I felt something warm being draped over my shoulders; I looked and saw Arthur settling his cape around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I mumbled, pulling the garment in closer. He smiled crookedly at me before leading me inside the castle, where I somehow or other found my way to Gaius's workroom, where he told me that I was to sleep in Merlin's room. Which ened up in a fight between Merlin and I as of to who was to take the bed. He insisted that I take it, while I told him that he could have it for all I cared.

In the end, Merlin ended up with the bed, which was good, for I cant sleep without the stars above me. so I grabbed my blanket and pillow and went into the gardens, where I am now writing under the light of a full moon. It is getting very hard to keep my eyes open.

Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Riverdance**

**I do not own Merlin.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Merlin finds a mysterious girl in the forest who has a dangerous past and different kind of magic that Camelot had never seen before…**

_The third day of the ninth month, in the twenty first year of the King Uther's reign, late afternoon_

I woke up this morning at around sunrise, which was my usual wake up time. I once again climbed into the apple tree and gazed at the wonders of nature as the sunrise. I never grew tired of watching it.

When the sun was over the mountains, I rolled my blanket up and slipped inside the castle. I entered Guise's workroom and found the old man snoring on his pallet. I crept across the room and opened the door to Merlin's room. I entered, then I froze in shock.

In front of me, was a _**BARE**_ Merlin. This was funny, seeing as how he looked so gangly and awkward in his clothes. But when he was bare, one could fully appreciate the benefits of a man. His frame was more lanky than skinny, and his had noticeable muscles on his arms and legs. I also noticed that his stomach was firmly packed, as well.

I decided to stay in the room and see what Merlin would do if I 'woke up' and found him like that…

I grinned evilly as I set up my pallet on the floor, then laid down. After a few moments, I opened my eyes, stretched and yawned, kicked the covers off of me, looked over at Merlin, and shrieked _**VERY **_loudly.

My scream woke up Merlin, who just rolled out of bed and onto me. My kittens all started to wail and pounced on Merlin, sinking their claws into his flesh. Guise opened the door to see a _**VERY **_confused scene. Guise snapped the door shut as Merlin was waking up.

"Huh- what the… I how- hmm- OH!" yelled Merlin after waking up. He looked into my eyes and I saw embarrassment, plainly. I quickly got up and grabbed my basket, whistling shrilly for my kittens to follow me.

We got out the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at Guise, who raised his eyebrows at me. I blushed deeply before scuttling out the door with my kittens following closely behind me. I trotted down several flights of stairs and through at least a dozen corridors, until I came to the doors that would lead me to the marketplace. I slipped out silently, but apparently, my outfit was the day's gossip. Everywhere I went, I heard people gabbling about my clothes.

I wore a uniform of black; a midriff with slashed, billowy sleeves that showed off my shoulders and arms, a gypsy skirt, and billowy pants that were cinched at my ankles. I wore three piercings in my right ear, seven in my left, a belly piercing, and a tiny sapphire in my nose. I wore a simple charm around my neck that would change colors according to how I was feeling and sliver bracelets up my arms. I wore no shoes because I was raised to enjoy the feeling of whatever ground I was treading upon. Besides, bare feet gave me more freedom of movement when I was dancing. And when I was fighting, as well…

I shook my head as I bought an apple and some milk from the street venders. I found an area off of the busy street and set down a saucer that I found in a trash heap a while back. It was fine, except for a tiny chip in the blue and white china. I poured the milk in and my kittens started to lap greedily. I sat down and book a bite of the juicy fruit, smiling as the juices dribbled down my chin. I finished, and stood.

Before me were three teenaged men with muscled bodies. They were looking over my body with lust in their eyes.

"It is unusual to see a woman showing off that much skin in Camelot, even for prostitutes," tutted one, coming forward and grabbing my waist. Wrong decision…

He leapt away with a howl, clutching his bloodied crotch, while I held a knife in each hand.

"Did'nt ur ma taught ya ta respeste us femals?" I drawled, causally tossing one knife up into the air and catching it. I posed in a fighter's stance, watching them for any signs of movement. One of them jumped me, and a spun around him, slamming the hilt of my knife into the back of his head as I did so. The last one tired to grab my wrists, but I yanked the out of his hands, breaking his thumbs as I did so. I tripped him and held my knife to his throat. I stood and spat on him, whistling for my kittens. They bounded over to me, mewing as I picked up the empty bowl and stored it in my basket. I left them lying there as I walked back to the castle.

"Rose!" I turned when I heard my name being called and saw Gwen walking towards me. "Ithink it's about time that you get some new clothes," she told me.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked her. I was insulted that people didn't like my clothes.

"Well, you need to be more covered up," Gwen told me, leading me to her chambers. She immeadilty started to measure me, muttering out loud to herself as she did so. She chose a lovely cerulean blue silk and began to pin it onto me. She asked me opinion on the sleeves and skirt, and I told her my prefences. Within minutes, I was wearing a cerulean blue silk skirt with a black ruffle blouse and white apron.

"I shall have more clothes made for you and placed into your bedchambers by tonight," Gwen promised me as I left with my old clothes in a basket. I nodded and left, heading back to Gaius's workroom. On the way, I bumped into Arthur.

"Rose, I took the liberty of having a bedchamber made up for you," he informed me, his arrogance shining off of him I got the feeling that it was just an act. "Follow me, please."

I followed the prince with my kittens following me. he pushed open a door and stood aside for me to enter. The chamber had a four post bed with scarlet velvet hangings and blue bedding. At the foot there was a chest for which I could store my dancing gear. One one wall there was an amour and a table with a mirror. Through another door there was a privy and an area for me to bathe and change.

I turned to thank the kind prince, only to find that he had dissapered. In his place was Gwen, who was holding two baskets.

"Where did he go?" I asked her as she pulled out my stuff that I had left in Merlin's room that morning.

"I don't know. He's very quiet when he moves," Gwen answered with a roll of her eyes. She finished putting everything away and pulled out the dresses she had made me. She laid them out on the bed for me to inspect.

I ran my hand over one dress and turned to Gwen. She hustled me into the privy, where she stripped me of my slightly big dress and slipped the new one over my head. When she had finished tying the corset, she turned me to look in the mirror for my approval.

The ensemble was consisted of a black skirt and blue blouse. The blouse had sleeves that dropped dramically to the floor and a black corset that laced up in the front. A blue apron was tied around my waist, and my black curls were braided.

Before I left, Gwen gave me slippers to wear on my feet. I have always _**HATED**_ shoes with a passion. So I stuck them into my basket. Me and my kittens explored the castle. I just stopped so that I could write up about my day.

_The third day of the ninth month, in the twenty first year of the King Uther's reign, late night_

I just heard the clocks chime the mid hour. But I wanted to write and tell of what else has happened today.

After I put you away, I came across a stairway that led a bedroom in a tower. I, being cerious, went up with all seven of my kittens following closely behind. I came to a door and opened it.

It was a lady's bedchamber, clearly. The four poster bed had drapes of red velvet and the bedding was cream silk. The mirror over the vanity was cracked and the bushes, combs, and jewelry on the table were caked in dust. I took a closer look with my Sight and saw that the entire room was covered with dust.

I poked about the room, trying to get a feeling as of to why it was left to become a ghost of the castle. I found things that only a lady would own.

I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I posed meself next to the door with one of my knives in each hand. my kittens lined themselves up next to me, their fur puffed out so that they looked twice as big. The door opened, and I twirled out. I tripped the man and my kittens jumped on him, yowling madly. I stuck my knife at his neck just as he flung off Pounce, one of my kittens.

I cried out in horror, and ran over to my fallen kitten. I saw, to my relief that he had just been knocked out. I scooped up the bundle of black fur and gently cradled the kitten in my hands as I slowly approached the prince, who had scratches all over his face and neck.

"If I find _**ONE THING**_ wrong with Pounce," I growled. "If you _**EVER **_hurt my babies again, so help my _**GOD**_, I will gut you like a fish, hang you by your intestines, boil you in acid, peel off your skin, cut out your eyes to feed to hellhounds, and have them chase you down to the darkest pits of Hell from _**WHENCE THEY CAME!"**_ I screamed at him, pushing him out of my way as I flounced down the stairs with the remaining six kittens following me in a single file line with their noses pointing straight up into the air and their ratlike tails straight up as well.

That's all the excitement that happened for today. My candle is almost gone.

Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Riverdance**

**I do not own Merlin.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Merlin finds a mysterious girl in the forest who has a dangerous past and different kind of magic that Camelot had never seen before…**

_The fourth day of the ninth month, in the twenty first year of the King Uther's reign, late afternoon_

I woke up this morning and felt a need to practice. So I put on my black emblem and wandered about a bit until I found the training grounds. I took my wrist knives out of their hidden sheaths on my wrists and started to practice.

I happily fell into my normal practice routine that consisted of lashes, jumps, punches, kicks, flips and ducks. I was so involved with my morning workout that I didn't realize that other people were watching me until I heard someone yell, "OI!"

I turned gracefully, my feet enjoying the feel of the hard packed dirt underneath my toes. I then saw several young teenaged men with pieces of armor on. They were goggling at me. I took action.

"I am not just a pretty face." I slammed my fist into one's nose, breaking it; I then knocked the hilt of my knife into the back of his head, knocking him out. "Back home, everyone was depended on to fight." I knocked a man in the back of his knees, causing him to fall down, unable to rise up again. "The men, the women, the children, even the elderly." I swiped a man in his arms, paralyzing them so that way he could not fight me. "Never underestimate your opponent." I finished my lesson, quickly resheathing my knives and ambling out of the training yard as though I had not bought three fully grown men to their knees.

I found my way back to my chambers, where Gwen was waiting to help me dress.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!" I squawked, both appalled and amused at the fact that I had a maid. Gwen only rolled her eyes as she helped me put on my dress.

After I was dressed, I ran outside to my tree, where I hoisted up my skirts and climbed the branches until I reached the top. It was then that I saw that t he tree reached my chamber windows. I began to daydream, wondering about where the rest of the gypsies that I had met were…

"Rose?" I looked down to see who had called my name. I smiled as I saw Merlin, the awkward youth that was Prince Arthur's servant.

"Hello, Merlin," I calmly greeted him. I flipped myself out of the tree and landed next to him in a catlike manner. I stretched my arms as I grinned impishly at him. "So what brings you to the gardens at this time of the day?" I asked him.

"Just… walking," the lad said a bit too quickly. I raised my eyebrows but commented nothing on his nervousness.

"Interesting." I smiled as my seven kittens scampered from who-knows-where, covered in soot and ashes. "Oh look at the lot of you all. Bathes tonight," I stated, causing for much whining to ensue. "Don't you complain to me- where on earth have you been playing at, the kitchen fireplaces?" I asked them in exasperation.

They all began to purr innocently and prance about, leaving little paw prints everywhere.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" I giggled, shaking my head.

Suddenly, Gwen entered the gardens with a basketful of fruit.

"Hello Rose, Merlin!" she called out, smiling when she saw what trouble my little darling babies were up to.

"Hello, Gwen!" I called out, doing a flawless back tuck and landing on my one hand.

"Showoff," grumbled Gwen in a playful tone of voice.

"I like to show off," I sassed her, lowering myself onto the dirt ground. Once I was on my back, I kicked myself up into a move that I called the worm. "Besides, I have to stay in shape or else I'll get fat and useless in no time at all."

After that, I wandered the halls of the castle for a few hours until I came to the dungeons.

I entered them.

And I found myself talking to a young girl who was to be executed that night for pocessing magic.

Suddenly, i heard something, so I took out my trusty daggers and positioned myself at the entrance. When the person saw me, he attacked me with a sword.

Men and their blades.

I quickly defeated my attacker and had him begging for mercy.

It was none other than Prince Arthur.

"What are you doing down here?" we both asked each other at the same time, causing for much confusion to take place.

"I'm here to escort the prisoner to her execution," he informed me, causing for the little six year old girl to whimper and clutch at the bars of her prison.

"And I was just talking to her and she told me that she doesn't have an ounce of magic!" I sassed him, my hands on my hips. I sighed when I saw that he wasn't convinced. I reached into the bag that hung from my hips and came up with what I called "Magic Shimmer Finder". I took a bit of it onto the palm of my hand and blew it onto the girl. When the powder had settled, she didn't glow, meaning that she didn't have any magic.

I turned to face the prince, but he still didn't look convinced. I huffed and ordered for one of the guards to bring down Giles. When he arrived, I showered him in "Magic Shimmer Finder" and he began to shimmer a light bluish- purplish color. I turned to face Arthur with a smirk on my face.

"Now call off the execution!" I barked at him, causing for the prince to run off.

Oh, I must go- Gwen is calling for me!

_The fourth day of the ninth month, in the twenty first year of the King Uther's reign, moonrise_

Well, after I showed the prince and the king my "Magic Shimmer Finder", they both wanted for me to make more of it. I of course, told them that I wasn't a skilled enough potions misteress to make such a hard to make powder, however, if my tribe should ever come into Camelot, then I would be able to get my hands on more of the powder.

Uther seemed impressed by my "Magic Shimmer Finder", seeing as how he asked me a lot of questions about it. I told him all the ingredients that were needed (sand from the beaches of Spain, blood from a virgin sorceress, scrapings from a unicorn's horn, dittany, the hourglass of a black widow spider, goosegrass and silverweed) and how it was made (grind the sand form the beaches of Spain until it is a fine powder, add in the hourglass of the black widow spider on the full moon, and then the dittany, goosegrass and silverweed three months later on the new moon, and finally add in the other ingredients gradually over a time period of nine months). The king seemed disappointed when I said that I wasn't skilled enough to make the powder.

I wonder why, with him slaying innocent people left and right who he claimed had magic!

I'm growing tired- I shall update in the morning, when I feel more energized.


End file.
